1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric generating device, and more particularly to an electric generating device including a decreased space or volume for allowing the electric generating device to be easily disposed or installed in a relatively tiny place or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric generating devices comprise an electric generator or generating mechanism for generating the electricity or the electric energy or power, and normally, an electric motor or a manual driving or actuating mechanism is further provided and coupled to the electric generator or generating mechanism for actuating or operating the electric generator or generating mechanism to generate the electricity or the electric energy or power.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,448 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,141 to Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,095 to Washington et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0189398 to Mu et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0171381 to Ling disclose several of the typical electric generating devices each comprising a transmission gearing mechanism connected or coupled between an electric generator or generating mechanism and a motor or a manual driving or actuating mechanism for generating electricity or the like.
However, the electric generators or generating mechanisms includes a great volume that may not be easily disposed or installed in a relatively tiny place or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric generating devices.